


I just wanna dance with you

by Angel_Lightwood



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe The Prom Musical, F/M, Hurt Alec Lightwood, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Jace Wayland, Protective Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Lightwood/pseuds/Angel_Lightwood
Summary: Alec wants to take his boyfriend Magnus to the prom, but Magnus' father doesn't know that Magnus is bisexual. Asmodeus forces the principal of the school Luke to shut down the prom. Magnus wants to come out as bisexual but he is scared of how his father will react and wants to keep his relationship with Alec a secret. But Magnus and Alec are heartbroken the prom isn't happening.Joceyln and her daughter Clary star as a mother daughter duo on Broadway. But when their show fails they are devestated. But Clary finds out that the prom at her old school isn't happening anymore. Because they won't let Alec take his boyfriend to the prom. Clary persuades her mother that they can gain their fame back by helping Alec to make the prom happen. But the more Clary gets to know Alec, the more she realizes that his love for Magnus is more important than fame.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like this story :)
> 
> Just a heads up there is a homophobic word used by a villain.

Alec couldn't believe this was happening, all he wanted was to take his boyfriend to the prom. And now Asmodeus was shutting the prom down. And it had become a news story there were so many cameras filming them. Alec hated any kind of attention, this was becoming too much. Luke was valiantly trying to fight for him but Asmodeus wouldn't back down. 

"Asmodeus please don't do this, Alec deserves to go to prom", Luke said. 

Asmodeus glared at Alec making him flinch, "No he doesn't, he's an abomination! I won't have him anywhere near my son!"

"Hey! This school does not tolerate homophobic language", Luke shouted furiously. 

Asmodeus' words stung so much, Alec was used to homophobic things being said to him on a daily basis but that didn't stop it hurting every time. And Asmodeus had no idea that Alec was actually in a relationship with his son. It hurt knowing that Asmodeus didn't want him around his son, there was no way he would want him dating Magnus. 

It was so hard keeping his relationship with Magnus a secret, but Alec more than understood why Magnus was afraid of his father knowing the truth. Alec's own parents had thrown him out when he had come out to them two years ago. It had been the worst day of Alec's life, he had known his parents were homophobic. But he had dearly hoped that they wouldn't think that way about their own son. The awful things they had said to him still haunted him. 

Luke was a family friend and had always been more of a father to Alec than his actual father, so he adopted Alec when he lost his home. Jace, Izzy and Max had wanted to move with Alec as they were furious with their parents for kicking Alec out. Alec had tried to keep it a secret from them, but they had overheard Luke arguing with Robert and Maryse. Luke was trying to get them to see sense, but Alec's parents refused to listen and so it became a shouting match. They had forgotten the Lightwood children were still in the house and heard everything. 

Asmodeus rolled his eyes showing no remorse for what he had said, "Stay away from Magnus, if I catch you anywhere near him I will make you pay for it Lightwood". 

Luke stood protectively in front of Alec, "We also don't tolerate any threats against our students!"

Asmodeus stormed away leaving Luke and Alec alone with the paparazzi. 

"Is there a way we can get rid of those cameras?" Alec said shakily. 

Luke gave him a sympathetic look, and started yelling at the paparazzi and making them leave. "I'm so sorry this is happening Alec, but I promise you I won't give up until you get to go to prom". 

Alec hugged Luke, "Thank you for doing this for me". 

Luke tightened his hug, "You're more than welcome, let's get you home you have had a hard day". 

Alec hoped that things would get better after a good nights sleep, but things only got worse. Everyone at school blamed Alec for the prom being shut down and kept being homophobic towards him. Alec had been out for two years yet people still acted like it was a crime to be gay. It didn't help that Alec was the only openly gay person at the school. 

Magnus tried to stand up for Alec but there were many times when people kept questioning why Magnus was defending Alec. It made Magnus terrified that they were suspecting he was dating Alec. So there were times when Magnus didn't stand up for him and even worse he joined in, Magnus hated himself every time he did. His heart shattered at the way Alec would give him a hurt look, he couldn't blame Alec when he was the one in the wrong. 

They had some fights about it, Alec was understandably upset with Magnus. But they had worked through it and thankfully Alec didn't break up with him. Magnus couldn't lose Alec but he was so scared of how his father would react when he found out he was bisexual. 

"I can't believe Lightwood", Jonathan said, "The fag ruined it for all of us now there is no prom". 

"Hey! Don't call him that!" Magnus said angrily trying to be brave. He had been hearing Jonathan and Camille spouting this homophobic language all day and he couldn't take it anymore. He loved Alec so much and he couldn't stand them talking about him like this. 

"Why are you defending him Magnus?" Jonathan said raising a suspicious eyebrow at him. 

"Yeah because of him you won't be able to take me to the prom", Camille said. 

Magnus rolled his eyes, "We broke up ages ago Camille, how many times do I have to tell you I was never taking you to the prom?" 

"You don't mean that Magnus, we would look so good together", Camille said with a pout. 

Magnus would rather not go to the prom at all than go with Camille, he wanted to go with his Alexander. But even if the prom had been still happening, he wasn't sure if he was brave enough to take Alec to the prom. His father would be there and the thought of Asmodeus seeing him and Alec together made him feel nauseous. He was scared he would disown him. 

Thankfully Jonathan and Camille were distracted when Izzy came over. She was really the only reason Magnus stayed friends with Jonathan and Camille, Izzy at least stood up to Jonathan and Camille when they were being homophobic the times when Magnus was too scared to. Magnus knew Izzy was Alec's sister, he wasn't sure if Izzy knew they were dating but he was certain she suspected they may be. That didn't scare Magnus though as he knew she would support them. Izzy smiled at Magnus and changed the subject having heard what Camille said, he really loved Izzy for that. 

After school Magnus rang the doorbell of Luke's house, Magnus had wanted to keep it a secret from Luke he was dating Alec but this had become one of the only safe places he and Alec could be together. And Alec reassured Magnus that Luke wasn't homophobic and so Magnus had agreed to tell Luke so they wouldn't have to hide here. Luke was mad at Magnus for the times he had said hurtful things to Alec because he was afraid of his friends knowing the truth, but he understood Magnus' fear so he reluctantly let Magnus in. 

"Is Alexander okay? It looked like he was having a rough day". 

"You would know if you actually talked to him at school". 

Magnus winced, he knew he deserved it though so he didn't argue back. 

"Luke please be nice to Magnus", Alec said as he came down the stairs. 

Magnus smiled at the sight of Alec, he was wrapped in a blanket as it was so cold and it made him look even more adorable than usual. Luke grumbled but didn't argue either and didn't stop Magnus following Alec upstairs though he mouthed at Magnus that he was watching him. Magnus understood Luke's protectiveness over Alec and he was glad Alec had someone who reacted the way a father should react. He knew Alec's parents had kicked him out, so he was happy Luke was a father to Alec. 

Alec and Magnus sat down together and shared Alec's blanket as they cuddled. "I'm so sorry Alexander, you are going through so much and I'm letting you go through it alone because I'm a coward". 

"Hey you're not a coward, anyone would be scared in your position". 

"I know but the things I have said to you still haunt me. I stood up to them today though. I told Jonathan off for calling you..." Magnus trailed off not wanting to repeat the word Jonathan had used though he could tell Alec knew what he wasn't saying. 

"See you are brave and I'm proud of you for standing up to Jonathan", Alec said with a loving smile Magnus still felt he didn't deserve. 

Magnus took Alec's hands and rubbed soothing circles on them, "You deserve better Alexander, you deserve someone who won't hurt you to save himself". 

"Magnus I more than understand what you are going through, I'd be terrified if I was in your position". 

"But you would stand up for me every time, there will still be days where I can't stand up for you". 

"I can't deny that it will hurt but I understand that. I knew what your father was like when you asked me out. I knew we would need to keep this a secret". 

"Yet you still said yes, I am so lucky to have you Alexander". 

"I'm lucky to have you too, I hope one day you will realize that". 

Meanwhile Clary and her mother were in New York trying to comfort each other. Their latest Broadway show Mama Mia had failed to impress the New York Times ruining their reputation. Leaving them devestated. They used be beloved by so many as people loved their mother and daughter dynamic. And as they were both very attractive many fell in love with them. 

But now they were just getting hate comments about their show. Clary and Jocelyn had thought Mama Mia was perfect for them as it centred around a mother and daughter relationship. And they loved the musical so much. But people kept saying they didn't do the characters justice, and kept calling them narcists. 

"What are we going to do now mom?" Clary said miserably. 

Jocelyn pulled Clary into a hug, "We'll figure something out, we just need something that will restore our reputation and make the New York Times love us again". 

"You mean like helping with an injustice to make us look good?" 

"Yes Clary, why have you found something?" Jocelyn said hopefully when she saw Clary smile. 

"Yeah look at this, you remember my old school back in Indiana? They are shutting down the prom because they won't let this boy Alec Lightwood take his boyfriend to the prom", Clary said remembering why she was glad she could move to New York. She hated how homophobic people were at her old school. 

"Seriously? I can't believe they would do that", Jocelyn said shaking her head. 

"I know right, we need to go back to Indiana and help this Alec Lightwood. I'm sure it would make people love us again". 

"You're right, I'll book a flight right now. It would take forever to drive there". 

Feeling determined Clary left to pack some things in her room. She felt guilty that the only reason she was helping Alec was to help herself. But Alec didn't have to know that. The Lightwood name sounded so familiar to her which irritated Clary. She wanted to know why she recognised the name. When she had finished packing, the reason why hit her. 

Clary had fallen for Alec's brother Jace. But at the time Jace had been going out with another girl. So Clary had tried to move on, however a quick check on Facebook confirmed he was now single. Clary felt even more excited about going back to Indiana, maybe now was her chance to win Jace.


	2. Chapter 2

Alec was trying to avoid social media right now as the story of the prom shutting down had gone viral, but because it had gone viral it was hard to ignore. People he never met had somehow got his number and were sending him messages about it. It was a mix of supportive and hateful messages. Alec was grateful for the support but the hate made him want to curl up in bed and hide away from everything. 

Changing phone numbers didn't help either, someone always found him. It got to the point where Luke had to ask the police to guard their house as some people had broken in and attacked Alec. Magnus had been furious when he found out Alec had been attacked, he had stayed with him in hospital until he could leave. He wanted to get revenge on the ones who had hurt Alec but they were arrested before he could. 

Luke held an assembly at school because he knew that some of the attackers had been students and he wanted to try and protect Alec.

"I know you are all upset about the prom being shut down but that is no reason to take it out on Alec. It is not his fault it was shut down at all, and we are working on trying to make the prom still happen. Alec was attacked by some of you and I will not tolerate any more attacks on him or homophobic language directed at him. If I catch any of you doing this there will be severe consequences". 

"But it is his fault, the prom isn't happening because he wanted to take his boyfriend. Why should we all miss out on the prom because of him? He had those attacks coming in my opinion", Camille shouted. 

Alec flinched at the venom in her voice, he knew she hated him but it was still hard to hear she wanted him attacked. Izzy and Jace were sat beside him and both hugged him tightly while glaring at Camille. 

Izzy also glared at Magnus, he was right in guessing Izzy knew about him and Alec. Izzy was so mad that Magnus sat with Camille and wasn't supporting Alec when he needed him most. Camille smiled at Magnus and when Magnus nodded at her with a forced smile her blood boiled with rage, she knew the smile was forced and he didn't want to do this. But it still upset her that he was choosing Camille. 

"Camille wait for me at my office", Luke said sharply. 

"But I was just saying the truth". 

"Go now! I meant it when I said I won't tolerate this kind of behaviour". 

Camille stood up angrily but held her hand to Magnus, "You'll come with me to show your support right?" 

Magnus looked at Alec who gave him a pleading look. Magnus shook his head and gave him an apologetic look. "Of course, I support you", Magnus made himself say. He took her hand and allowed her to lead him out of the hall amongst whispering. 

Alec felt his heart shatter as he saw Magnus leave with Camille, he knew Magnus was struggling with standing up to Camille but it still hurt so much to see that. 

"I will never forgive Magnus for doing this to you", Izzy whispered furiously. Times like this made her wish she wasn't friends with Camille. She had become friends with her because like everyone else she had initially been enchanted by her charming nature and she was also the most popular girl in school. 

Izzy had quickly risen to that status too, she and Camille were considered the most popular girls because of how attractive they were and it was hard to end her friendship with Camille. Partly because of their popularity but also Camille refused to let her go. She had tried to stop being friends with her when she saw Camille's true colours but Camille wouldn't allow it. 

"Yeah I'm going to punch his stupid face", Jace said just as angrily. 

"Please don't Jace, you know what he's going through". 

"That's still no excuse for what he did". 

Alec wanted to protest but Luke spoke again before he could speak. 

"Alec and I are fighting for an inclusive prom, no one should be excluded just because of who they love. If any of you want to support us, we would welcome that support. We will be arguing against Asmodeus' case, I am going to put up this sign up sheet for anyone who wants to help me and Alec". 

When assembly had finished Alec got out of the hall as fast as he could flanked by Jace and Izzy who pushed away anyone who tried to say something homophobic. 

"We are so signing up to help you buddy", Jace said with a smile, trying to make things light. 

"Yeah definitely", Izzy said enthusiastically. 

"Thanks guys, that means so much to me. But our parents won't let you help me". 

"I'd like to see them try to stop us", Izzy said as she marched up to the board with the sign up sheet and wrote her name. 

Izzy was pleased to see some people had actually already signed up. She smiled when she recognised a couple of the names, Simon Lewis and Raphael Santiago. They were close friends of hers and they were secretly pining for each other. But because of how homophobic everyone was they were afraid to tell each other how they felt. Izzy vowed to help them with that. 

After Jace had signed up they left to go to their next class. Alec noticed Magnus avoided him more than usual, Magnus couldn't even look at him. Alec was torn between being upset with Magnus and feeling sad for him. He could tell Magnus was feeling terrible for publicly siding with Camille but Alec was still hurting. Camille had been given two months of detention, Luke had wanted to suspend her but Camille's father was giving a lot of money to the school and he was forced not to. 

Magnus had been about to leave to join Camille and Jonathan for their break, but Luke came over and asked to talk to him privately. Magnus nodded politely but inwardly he was freaking out. He knew Luke was mad at him for what he had done and he didn't blame him at all. But he wasn't looking forward to this conversation. 

After Luke and Magnus had sat down in Luke's office Luke spoke, "Magnus I have not stopped you going out with Alec despite the pain you have caused him, but now you do this? You really hurt him today". 

"I know, I messed up badly. But I was so scared of how Camille would react if I didn't leave with her". 

"That's why I have not tried to stop you seeing Alec, I know the position you are in with you father and your friends. But I'm really worried for Alec's wellbeing, Alec is too forgiving. Once you a part of his life, he will forgive you for anything so I need to protect him". 

"Luke please give me another chance with Alec, please don't stop me seeing him". 

Luke sighed, "I want to stop you but I know Alec loves you so much he would find a way to see you anyway. So I won't forbid you coming to my house, but please be careful with Alec. He's trying to be strong but I can see this is breaking him. This is all getting so out of hand, I wasn't expecting this to go viral". 

"Alexander hates this attention", Magnus said, "I don't blame him, I'm the opposite of him concerning attention and even I would hate all this. I promise I will be careful, I want to make things right with Alec after what I have done today". 

"I'm glad to hear that, but if he doesn't want to see you I won't let you in. My priority is Alec's wellbeing". 

Magnus nodded though his heart hurt at the thought of Alec not wanting to see him. Though Magnus reminded himself that he deserved that reaction. "I understand, I promise I won't force him to see me I will respect his boundaries". 

Luke smiled, "Thank you Magnus. I also wanted to talk to you about your father. I understand you are scared of his reaction of finding out you are bisexual, I want you to know that if you do decide to tell him and he reacts... badly. I am here for you too. If you feel you are in danger from him, call me immediately you have my number". Luke knew that Asmodeus had a nasty temper and he was afraid for Magnus' safety. 

"Thank you so much Luke". 

"You're welcome, if you ever need somewhere to stay I will be more than happy to let you stay at my house. So long as you don't take advantage of that to take things further with Alec", Luke said, he was very protective of Alec and he knew what teenage boys were like. He didn't want Magnus pressuring Alec into anything. Though Alec assured him many times Magnus wouldn't, Luke couldn't help but be protective. 

Magnus coughed awkwardly, "I swear I won't take advantage of Alexander, again thank you I wasn't sure what I was going to do if my father tried to hurt me when he found out". Asmodeus hadn't laid a hand on Magnus but there were many times he was terrified Asmodeus was going to hit him when he was drunk. 

Luke gave Magnus a sympathetic look, "If he ever does hurt you not just about this, tell me and I will drop everything to help you". 

Magnus was feeling overwhelmed with this support. He had told Alec about the times he was scared Asmodeus would hit him. Alec had been furious with Asmodeus and tried to have words with him. But Magnus was scared for Alec's safety and persuaded him not to. It meant a lot to him that Luke was offering his support as well as Alec. After assuring Luke he would call him if he needed to, Magnus left but instead of joining Camille and Jonathan he went to find Simon. He was always joyful and Magnus felt he needed some of that joy right now. 

Meanwhile Clary and Jocelyn had arrived in Indiana. Clary was determined to find Jace and asked her mother if they could go to her old school straight away. It was lunch break now so Clary would be able to find him more easily. Quite a lot of students stared at Clary as she walked around. Some were giving her admiring looks while others looked at her with disdain. 

It was the upside and downside of fame. Everyone knew what had happened, she wasn't able to hide it. But it still felt nice to receive lustful looks from both guys and girls, it made her feel wanted. She spotted Jace very quickly, he was surrounded by cheerleaders making her feel a pang of jealousy. He hadn't changed much, he looked almost the same but she was happy about that. Part of her was worried he would be less attractive now. 

When she walked over to Jace he gaped at her in shock. He recognised her straight away. His guilty pleasure was musicals and going to the theatre. Izzy had made them go to performances when they were young and he had found he loved them. Though he kept this a secret, he wanted everyone to think he was a jock. It wouldn't help his image if people found out about this. 

"You're Clary Fray", Jace managed to say, he had fallen for her when he saw her performing. Normally Jace wasn't nervous at all even when he had met some celebrities before. But something about Clary was different and even when some of the cheerleaders tried to get his attention he found himself ignoring them. 

"I'm suprised you recognise me, but I'm not complaining", Clary said with a grin. Jace didn't seem the type to be into musicals, but she was glad he was. 

"Can I take you out for dinner tonight?" Jace said and was grateful he didn't stutter. He wasn't sure if he was pushing it given that Clary was a celebrity. But she did seem interested in him. 

"I would love that", Clary said happily and left after she gave Jace her number feeling giddy and excited for their date.


End file.
